puberontwikkelingfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Tips voor het omgaan met pubers
= Praten met pubers: 17 tips voor een (echt) goed gesprek = Pubers... Een goed gesprek met ze voeren is niet altijd makkelijk. Veel meer dan ‘ja’, nee’, ‘duh’ en ‘boeit me niet!’ komt er vaak niet uit. Hoe zorg je nou dat je wel een normaal gesprek kunt voeren met je puber? Nou, met deze 17 tips. 'Sinds hij naar de middelbare school gaat, moet ik ieder woord eruit trekken' of 'Mijn dochter zet direct haar stekels op, als ik iets vraag.' Hoe vaak opvoedcoach Tea Adema dit soort verzuchtingen niet hoort. Toch klopt het volgens haar niet dat pubers niet met hun ouders willen praten. "Het is eerder zo dat ze haarfijn aanvoelen wanneer je niet eerlijk bent. Of iets anders zegt dan je bedoelt. Dan krijg je éénlettergrepige antwoorden." In haar Praktijk voor Kindercoaching, gevestigd in Friesland, gebruikt Adema communicatieregels die ontleend zijn aan de methode van geweldloze communicatie. Die methode, ontwikkeld door de Amerikaanse psycholoog Marshall B. Rosenberg, maakt duidelijk dat de manier waarop we communiceren met onze kinderen vaak gewelddadiger is dan we beseffen. Bijvoorbeeld omdat we uitdrukkingen gebruiken die agressief of verwijtend zijn: 'Je doet wat ik zeg, en daarmee uit' of: 'Jij denkt altijd alleen maar aan je eigen pleziertjes'. "Dat is praten tégen je puber in plaats van mét je puber", zegt Adema. "Praten is contact maken, en niet je zin proberen te krijgen. Als je echt contact maakt, komt zelfs de meest zwijgzame puber uit zijn schulp." 1. Toon oprechte belangstelling 'Mijn ouders luisteren nooit naar me', zeggen pubers vaak. Soms bedoelen ze dat ze hun zin niet krijgen. Maar meestal hebben ze gelijk. De hoofden van ouders zitten vol met boodschappenlijstjes, waardoor ze niet onbevangen kunnen luisteren. Als je een goed gesprek wilt, moet je van tevoren zorgen dat je hoofd leeg is. Je moet de intentie hebben om echt te willen weten wat je kind wil zeggen, zonder oordelen en vooroordelen. Dat is niet eenvoudig. Ga ervan uit dat je puber het meest deskundig is over zichzelf. En niet jij als ouder. Houd je eigen mening voor je en geef hem de tijd zijn verhaal te doen, zonder dat je steeds inbreekt. 2. Stel neutrale vragen Neutraal betekent niet koud of afstandelijk. De kunst is vragen te stellen die je kind stimuleren om verder te vertellen. Dat kan ook betekenen dat je suggesties doet: is het dit? Of is het dat? Maar pas op dat je niet gaat psychologiseren. Een puber hoeft van jou niet te horen wat hij voelt, denkt en mankeert. Voor je het weet draait hij de knop om en is de verbinding verbroken. 3. Maak van een gesprek geen verhoor Bedelf je kind niet onder een spervuur aan vragen. Dat ervaren pubers als een verhoor. Beter is: bevestigend hummen en hoe-vragen stellen. Een vraag als 'hoe was dat voor jou?' klinkt voor veel ouders gekunsteld, maar levert vaak wel verrassende antwoorden op. 4. Zorg dat je puber zich veilig voelt Soms krijg je dingen te horen die je niet zo leuk vindt. Natuurlijk is het onmogelijk om blanco te blijven bij alles wat je hoort. Zeker als het om gevoelige onderwerpen gaat. Stel je bescheiden op. Gesprekken over pijnlijke onderwerpen lopen vaak stroef omdat je puber zich afvraagt wat je van hem zult vinden als je het hele verhaal hebt gehoord. Hoe neutraler je reageert, hoe veiliger hij zich voelt. Kom niet direct met adviezen en oplossingen. Hoe goedbedoeld ook, de boodschap is: ik weet het beter. En daar zijn pubers allergisch voor. 5. Vermijd dubbele boodschappen In veel ogenschijnlijk vriendelijke vragen zit een eis verstopt. 'Wil jij de tafel dekken?' 'Heb ik geen zin in, ik zit net lekker te computeren.' 'Nou zeg, ik ben druk met eten koken. Dat kun je best even doen.' Dat was dus geen vraag, maar een eis. Als je je kind een vraag stelt en bereid bent om zijn nee te accepteren, is de kans groter dat hij ja zegt. Iets zelf bepalen vinden pubers veel leuker dan van alles moeten. Het moet natuurlijk geen trucje worden om je zin te krijgen, dat heeft je kind feilloos door. 6. Durf emotioneel te zijn Veel ruzies gaan over zaken als te laat thuiskomen en geen huiswerk maken. Maar vaak zit er iets anders achter: je bent bang dat je kind iets overkomt of dat hij zijn toekomst verknalt. Vraag je op een rustig moment af wat je echt belangrijk vindt. Benoem dat heel concreet en maak duidelijk wat je gevoelens daarover zijn. Dat werkt veel beter dan: 'Je doet het omdat ik het zeg.' Pubers zijn eerder onder de indruk van gevoelens dan van rationele argumenten van hun ouders. 7. Maak gebruik van zijn oplossend vermogen Wat ouders 'afspraken' noemen, zijn vaak opgelegde regels, verpakt in een democratisch jasje. Want vragen of je kind het ergens mee eens is, wil nog niet zeggen dat het een gezamenlijke afspraak is. Dan zeggen ze vaak ja om van het gezeur af te zijn en doen vervolgens waar ze zin in hebben. Als je een probleem aansnijdt en aangeeft wat jij belangrijk vindt, is de volgende stap dat je aandachtig luistert naar de gevoelens en argumenten van je kind. Spreek hem vervolgens aan op zijn vermogen om het probleem op te lossen. 'Wat ga jij hieraan doen? En wat zou je willen dat wij doen?' Dan voelt hij zich serieus genomen. De kans is groot dat hij met een voorstel komt en dat jullie er samen uitkomen. 8. Spreek je puber aan op zijn gedrag Een veel voorkomende fout is dat ouders in hun boosheid allerlei eigenschappen van hun puber bekritiseren. 'Nou ben je weer te laat thuis. Jij bent onbetrouwbaar en denkt nooit aan een ander.' Met zo'n aanval op zijn persoon kan je puber niets. Spreek hem liever aan op zijn gedrag. Zeg gerust dat je je boos en teleurgesteld voelt, omdat hij zich niet aan een afspraak houdt. En vraag vervolgens: 'Hoe ga je dat oplossen?' 9. Stel grenzen Straffen helpt vaak niet, zeker niet bij jongeren van 15, 16. Is je kind het niet eens met de regels? Dan moet hij die regels aan de orde stellen. Zo geef je hem verantwoordelijkheid. Dat wil niet zeggen dat hij altijd gelijk moet krijgen. Soms moet je als ouder gewoon een grens stellen. Ga dan niet eindeloos argumenteren. Zeg gewoon: 'Wij zijn je ouders en we vinden dit belangrijk. Punt'. Houd rekening met tegenwerking en verzet. Maar bedenk ook dat de meeste pubers blij zijn als hun ouders grenzen stellen, al zullen ze dat natuurlijk nooit hardop zeggen. 10. Verplaats je in je puber Pubers zijn net mensen. Ze hebben gevoelens en verlangens, voor- en afkeuren. En die zijn net zoveel waard als die van hun ouders. Vraag je regelmatig af: is dit goed voor mijn kind of voor mij? Ook bij kleine dingen. Wordt je kind er beter van als hij zijn vieze kleren iedere dag in de wasmand gooit? Of ben jij degene die niet tegen rommel kan? Soms moet je zeggen: ik vind dit belangrijk, maar jij mag iets anders vinden. Misschien wil hij best aan je wens tegemoet komen, maar op een andere manier dan jij in gedachten had. 11. Geef vertrouwen Ouders vinden vaak dat hun kind vertrouwen moet verdienen. Maar pubers willen liever eerst vertrouwen krijgen en dan bewijzen dat ze het waard zijn. Dat is een eeuwige bron van spanning. Pubers móeten kunnen experimenteren, leren zich zelfstandig te bewegen. Maar als ouder mag je best laten weten dat je dat lastig vindt. Benoem het gewoon: ik moet leren om ouder van een puber te zijn en je niet steeds maar te beschermen. Je puber waardeert het enorm als jij je kwetsbaar opstelt. Als hij dat vertrouwen beschaamt, door te liegen of te bedriegen, moet je hem daar natuurlijk op aanspreken: 'Ga jij maar vertellen hoe je mijn vertrouwen weer gaat winnen.' Realiseer je wel dat pubers niet voor niets liegen. Vaak willen ouders liever gerustgesteld worden dan horen hoe het echt zit. 12 . Verwacht niet dat je kind alles vertelt Accepteer dat je kind niet alles met je wil bespreken, dat hoort erbij. Je bent z'n ouder, geen vriend of vriendin. Afstand is belangrijk voor een puber die zijn eigen identiteit moet opbouwen. Intimiteiten delen doe je met leeftijdgenoten. Dat geldt voor pubers én voor ouders. 13. Wees niet beledigd Pubers vinden het heerlijk om hun mening te uiten en uitgebreid te discussiëren. Luisteren naar de mening van hun ouders is een ander verhaal. 'Dat boeit niet.' Maak je daar niet boos over, wees liever blij als je kind zegt dat wat jij vindt hem geen bal interesseert. Dat betekent dat hij openstaat voor andere meningen dan die waarmee hij is opgegroeid. Je zult merken dat hij later toch weer dicht bij jouw mening uitkomt. 14 . Uit je waardering Een puber overmatig prijzen, heeft geen enkel effect. Dat is ongeloofwaardig. Zeg liever heel concreet wat je ziet en wat je daar goed of bijzonder aan vindt. 'Wat heb je dat goed gezegd' of 'Wat lief dat je met je vriendin mee naar huis reed. Dat zal haar gesteund hebben'. Als je op die manier complimentjes geeft, gaat je puber stralen. Dan voelt hij zich echt gezien en gewaardeerd. 15 . Praat terwijl je iets doet Vooral jongens vinden het geweldig als ze hun mening mogen geven over technische aangelegenheden. Waardering daarvoor maakt ze direct een paar centimeter groter. Van samen iets doen - een klerenkast uitmesten, foto's op een website zetten - geniet je kind ook. Dat schept een band en nodigt uit tot contact. 16 . Wees betrouwbaar Betrouwbaar zijn is iets anders dan consequent zijn. Consequent zijn betekent dat je de regels altijd naleeft. Hou op, dat lukt niemand. Geef jezelf lucht en doe ook je puber een lol. Als je moe bent of een keer geen zin hebt, moet je kunnen zeggen: die afwas komt morgen wel weer. Betrouwbaarheid gaat dieper; daarmee laat je weten dat je kind te allen tijde bij je terecht kan. Ook als je zijn gedrag afkeurt. 17. Vergeet niet te lachen Communiceren met pubers gebeurt vaak serieus, op het randje van stress en strijd. Ouders en pubers mogen elkaar best plagen met minder gezellige gewoontes en eigenschappen. Pubers kunnen dat heel goed hebben, vooral jongens. Humor en een beetje provoceren halen de scherpe kantjes eraf.